


Just Casual (Nothing Wrong with That)

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aromantic, Bondage, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Summer Pornathon 2014, Switching, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana likes variety. She's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Casual (Nothing Wrong with That)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cycles Challenge (week 6) for the 2014 Summer Pornathon.

Morgana prowls the club. She wants strong hands, strong thighs, a rough voice: one that can order her around, push her down, and fuck her. 

It's uncommon, but not entirely unusual. Her body burns, craving written into every pore. 

She finds a guy, big and strong and quiet, with rough hands that span her waist. He's got a gentle voice, though, and treats her like she's made of glass. He leaves with a delicate wisp of a girl, and Morgana doesn't feel upset about that. 

The next guy is subtle with hidden depths, and plays her body just right, if it were another time. She wants rough manhandling, not masochistic pleasure. She watches him charm her brother with a smirk and a laugh, those blue eyes not shy about making demands. Arthur won't join her at the club again, but she's not too concerned.

She settles eventually, goes home with a guy who isn't as strong as she'd like, but listens when she says she wants him to fuck her. He pulls her hair, spanks her, and bites her nipples. It's fun, it's rough, and it gets her out of her head.

"Thanks for the good time," Gwaine says the following morning. He presses a kiss to her cheek and leaves with a smile. 

-

A month or so later and she prowls again. Gwaine smiles at her, raises an eyebrow, and Morgana shakes her head. Gwaine was perfect - for what she wanted that week. This week, she wants something different. 

She wants a girl, soft and sweet beneath her hands. A girl Morgana can worship, can bite angry marks into the tender curve of her breast, and can consume until she's full. 

Sophia is haughty and demanding, but when Morgana has her hands tied to her bedposts, she moans and begs ever so sweetly. She tastes divine, and Morgana relishes the pleasure, both Sophia's and her own. 

\- 

Another few weeks and Morgana stays home, curls into Gwen with hot chocolate and a silly movie on the telly. It's comforting, a release of a different sort, and Gwen even offers a backrub. Morgana doesn't take her up on it, happy to just cuddle. No one cuddles quite like Gwen. It's the best when she laughs, truly laughs, and Morgana can feel her entire body vibrate. 

It's in one of those full body laughs of Gwen, when she's shaking with giggles, that Morgana blurts out, "I think something's wrong with me."

Morgana can feel Gwen freeze, but it's only for a moment and then she's relaxing back into Morgana while grabbing the remote and turning off the movie. 

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks. She rubs her hands up and down Morgana's back, and Morgana is thankful the room is mostly dark, because she can feel tears welling in her eyes.

"I always want different things for sex. All the time. It can't just be sex. And it's so rare when I do want it. I'm not romantically interested in anyone, just... I want sex."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting sex," Gwen tells her, "nothing wrong with wanting kinky sex, or different types of sex, and only wanting it sometimes."

"But-"

"I'm not done," Gwen interrupts. "Really, there's nothing wrong with it. You're safe, right? And don't promise your partners more than you can deliver?" She waits for Morgana's nod, then continues. "You might be asexual, or aromantic, or both? Or something else. There's a website, I'll send you the link tomorrow."

The knowledge that there's something she can ascribe to this, possibly people who understand - it's like a breath of fresh air, and she can't stop the tears from running over. Gwen holds her close while she cries silently, and when she's finished, she takes Gwen up on that offer of a backrub. 

-

Six weeks later, and she's back to the club. She wants wild and rough again, wicked pleasure and soothing pain. She passes up Gwaine again, refuses to look at Percy, and goes home with a girl, dark-haired and dark-eyed, who whispers sweet things with a smile that promises destruction. 

Mithian's smile doesn't lie. She takes Morgana apart, piece by piece, until Morgana's out of her head. She patches Morgana up, enough for her to return home before morning, and fall into Gwen's soft, soothing hands.


End file.
